1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an internal combustion end and, more specifically, to a spring-supported crankshaft coupling structure for use in an engine to connect a crankshaft to a piston and to increase the output torque of the engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a typical internal combustion engine, of the type found in most vehicles today, a plurality of pistons are respectively movably mounted in a plurality of cylinders formed in an engine block. Each of the pistons has one end connected with a piston rod and the other end coupled to a crankshaft. When spark plugs in the engine block fired to ignite fuel mixture, the pistons are driven downward to turn the crankshaft, which ultimately drives the entire vehicle. At present, in a typical engine, connecting rods are used and connected with the respective first end to the corresponding piston and the respective second end to the corresponding crankshaft. The connecting points between the two ends of each connecting rod and the corresponding piston and corresponding crankshaft are disposed at the ends of the longitudinal center axis of the respective connecting rod. By means of the coupling of the connecting rod between the corresponding piston and the corresponding crankshaft, reciprocating motion of the piston causes the corresponding crankshaft to rotate.
Presently, researchers have reported many studies to enhance the output torque by extending the moving distance of the connecting rods between the pistons and the crankshafts.